Example Character Application
Name: Bullkrush Race: Half-Ogre Personality: Bullkrush does his best to instill the value of free will in those around him. But also feels a strong sense of duty to better those around him. Height: 8 ft tall. Powers (If any): Bullkrush is a Master of Blood Magic Special Weaponry (If any): Bullkrush has a hollow vial in his wrist that he can use his hemostasis ability to fill or empty as a shortcut to cut himself. Normal Weaponry (If any): Leather armor, Club, and Shield. Magical Ability (If any): Blood Magic Based Blood Bolt: Bullkrush cuts himself and infuses some of his blood with razor sharp quality and sends it flying through the air. Blood Teleport: Bullkrush slaps his hands together while chanting and explodes into a huge pools of blood. Then reappears at his destination. Restrictions: Destinination must have been visited before, and within 20 feet. Hemo-Stasis: Bullkrush can stop the flow of blood in others or himself to prevent bleeding. Restrictions: Parnak must be able to touch the bloodstream of his target. Other: Bullkrush is a weaker Half-Ogre because of his heavy focus on magic, therefore he sacrifices some physical prowess. Parnak makes up for his lacking strength by countering with Blood Magic. Picture: ( On the forum your Picture URL goes here, an example picture will be included above) Backstory: ( Must be 2 paragraphs and not contain a cliche ex: My parents died I want revenge ) Bullkrush was born after the great Half-Ogre Revolution. Being put into a hardcore training regiment Bullkrush found his favorite class quickly, Blood Magic. Bullkrush was encouraged to follow his passion. After Mastering his new passion Bullkrush decided to set out into the world and forge his own path. Parnak, the leader of the Half-Ogres, welcomed Bullkrush's decision with open arms. Bullkrush now roams the countryside visiting human villages and asking them to free the enslaved Half-Ogres. Those who refuse Bullkrush's diplomacy usually meet his more forceful side. Bullkrush sends the freed Half-Ogres to Windsheath keep so Parnak may teach them as well. ( This story is short however, it covers the basics of Bullkrush's past. Bullkrush is not the heir of some kingdom or tribe. Bullkrush is a character with a simple past and a complicated future. Having a simple background increases the ability to easily assimilate you with the main story line. This is not required in any way, it is just the minimum we ask. ) --------------------------------------------- Include this Section in your application By Posting this Application I agree to the following Terms and Conditions 1) I will follow all rules, regulations, limitations and decisions made by the Forsaken Realm Administrative Staff. 2) I agree to contact an administrator upon completion of my application. 3) I will Not Plagiarize, copyright, or otherwise take/claim/steal any Intellectual Property contained on this website or it's wiki. 4) If my application is denied, I won't argue or complain I will simply create a new application or edit my existing one to the satisfaction of the administrative staff. 5) I also Agree to follow all rules and regulations of Forsaken Realms Wiki.